kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips (Pocket Stables)
Pocket Stables Guide/Walkthrough View on Reddit Breeding Tips Start breeding on the 7th month, it takes 3 months to breed and another 3 or 4 months for the colt to mature. With this method, the colt will be matured at the beginning of the year which will give you more time to max out all of its stats even before it reached 2yo (use bearington special training for faster result,bearington will available when you get your first Colt.Buy the contract from buy items menu). The Ultimate Breeding Combo My Ultimate Breeding Combo: *1st gen.: Tomahawk + Hefty => V²(strength:40) + ♡²(stamina:100) + SG(gate:20) - Select Tomahawk as resulting breed (through Save/Load) *2nd gen.: 1st generation foal + Sneaker => V² + ♡² + SG²(gate: 40) + Speed(50) - Select Tomahawk as resulting breed, and max out all the stats before the final breeding. (the offspring starts with higher stats, making it a lot easier to reach the maximum potential with the limited amount of time(2yrs) *3rd gen.: 2nd generation foal + Gazelle => ♡² + SG² + Speed(50) + Speed²(100) + Dex(50) breed - Tomahawk Plus, the resulting horse will have the following abilities: #Stamina II: +200 stamina #Speed II: +100 speed #Dexterity II: + 100 dexterity #Form Assist: + 30 speed, +30 intensity <- not a must-have, but 1,2,3 are. Can be Grass II or anything. With the combo and abilities, the end result is as below: *Tomahawk - Grass△ / Dirt ◎ **Stam: 717 **Sped: 764 **Dex: 635 **Inten: 474 StephNg88's combos Taken from AdaptGamer (Original thread Here)- tested and proven combos for early and mid-game. I do not claim ownership of these combos, they were researched by StephNg88 from said site. For a grass racing horse, use this one: 1st generation : 'Python + Hefty - Strength +20, Stamina +100, Gate +20 '''2nd generation : '''1st generation foal + Sneaker - Strength +20, Stamina +100, Gate +40, Speed +50 '''3rd generation : '''2nd generation foal + Cheateau - Strength +20, Stamina +100, Gate +40, Speed +100, Intensity +50 '''4th generation : '''3rd generation foal + Bouffant - Stamina +100, Gate +40, Speed +100, Intensity +100, Dexterity + 50 breed - Bouffant ''For a dirt racing horse, use this one: '1st generation : '''Sneaker + Chateau - Strength +20, Speed +100, Intensity +50 '''2nd generation : '''1st generation foal + DeGrasse - Strength +40, Speed +100, Intensity +100, Temper +20 '''3rd generation : '''2nd generation foal + Charger - Strength +40, Speed +100, Intensity +100, Temper +40, Stamina +50 '''4th generation : '''3rd generation foal + Toadstool - Speed +100, Intensity +100, Temper +40, Stamina +100, Strength + 20 breed - Toadstool Note: If you already have up to bouffant from the grass racing horse path, and you had your second generation foal on the grass path grow into a Sneaker and your third generation on the grass path foal grow into a Chateau, you can go ahead and cross the third generation Chateau from the grass path with a DeGrasse and skip the first generation for the dirt racing horse path) SINIS combo ''Another grass racing horse: *'''1st generation: Monocero(Smart+ Abil +40/Speed Max+50) + Chateau *'2nd generation' 1st generation foal + Gazelle The stats are well balanced although they;re not maxed out yet. White Horse Benefit White Horses of any breed has more Gate and Smart than other color of horse. +10 Gate +20 Smart ©JamesCadaguit